


Sake and Stars- Tanaka x Y/N oneshot/drabble

by kyanyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanyama/pseuds/kyanyama
Summary: just a fluffy oneshot of a soft tanaka x reader :)i used deadname remover to replace y/n and l/n with your first and last name uwuenjoy!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sake and Stars- Tanaka x Y/N oneshot/drabble

“Did you get it?” You were wearing his favorite outfit. Your shirt complemented the light streaks in your hair and the septum ring in your nose. 

Tanaka laughed gently. “Of course I did! How could I not?”

“Did SAEKO see?” 

“Of course she did, she literally gave it to me, ya dumbass!” 

Of course Saeko, the constantly drunk older sister, wouldn’t mind giving you the sake. Why would she care? 

“C’mon! We’ve got places to be!”

Tanaka gripped your hand, dragging you out the door. Reluctantly, you climbed into the old truck, allowing Ryu to drive you down the mountainous backroads, even though he was very underage and had no license. He was surprisingly good at what he was doing, able to drive with only one hand despite not doing it much. 

“So… Where are we going?”

“Hush, Hoshi. You’ll see.”

About ten minutes into the drive, he backs into an empty field in between two mountains. The stars are shining bright, there’s not a streetlight in sight. He whips out pillows, blankets, snacks, beer, and of course, the sake from earlier, fixing it in the bed of the truck to make a comfy place to stargaze. 

“Tanaka..”

“Call me Ryu, Hoshi.” He sounded a bit different than usual. His tone was soft, gentle, and unlike his normal chaotic self.

“Okay, uh- Ryu? What was your plan fo-” You were interrupted by his arms pulling you down, off the ground and onto the truck bed. You were sprawled across him, both of you laughing. 

“I’ll ask again, Ryu, what was your plan?”

“Obviously to get drunk with you under the stars tonight! Aren’t they beautiful, Hoshi?”

“Absolutely..”

“You see, I found something even more beautiful than the stars. Hard to believe right?”

“What could that possibly be? I don’t think anything tops this view.”

“Their name is Hoshi Fujiwara. They’re the most gorgeous human being I have ever seen.”

“Ryu!!!” You lightly smacked his arm playfully, and you both laughed. The sake was poured and snacks were divided up, and the night was ready to begin. 

“Hoshi,” He cupped your face, and it was much gentler than you would have ever expected. “Hoshi, would I ruin anything if I kissed you? I don’t want to make you nervous. I love you, Hoshi. And I seriously want to be with you.”

You went silent. How were you supposed to respond to this one? “I- Ryu- Of course you wouldn’t-” 

As soon as he heard that, he took the okay and leaned in.

The way your lips collided was something extraordinary. His hand stayed put on your cheek, the other around your waist, but only so much as to pull you in. 

After that, neither of you needed sake. You were drunk on each others’ lips.

The night ended with you and him intertwined in the bed of his sister’s truck, kissing occasionally and sharing only a few words.

“I love you, kitten.”

“I love you too, Ryu”


End file.
